


A Moment Later

by SurvivalHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Lily and James alive, non boy-who-lived Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurvivalHuntress/pseuds/SurvivalHuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Moment Later

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling

"No! Please not my baby! Not Harry!" Lily Potter pleaded at the madman in front of her. Terrified tears running down her face, as terrified as she was she would not let this monster take her baby like he took her husband. She had herself firmly planted in front of the crib her hands clutching the wood tightly, she felt her baby sons tiny hands gripping the back of her shirt his small face smushed against her back as he cried.

"Stand aside women and I might let you live!" Voldemort hissed at her, his unnatural red eyes boring into her own.

"Never!" She screamed trying to force the tears to stop as she glared hatefully. Voldemort let out a snarl at her answer, raising his wand pointing straight at her heart.

"Avada kedavr-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily stared at Voldemort in shock as his body fell lifeless to the ground. She turned her head to the door way were the other curse was shot from, her legs gave out from under her as her whole body started shaking "....James" she whispered. 

There stood her husband breathing heavy and looking disoriented. He had blood dripping down his face from his temple,pale as a sheet he looked ready to keel over any minute. Worry over took her immediately she forced herself up sniffling as she picked her still crying son and ran to her husband. Once at his side she wrapped her free arm around him, a moment passed he seemed to register her presence he wrapped both his strong but shaky arms around her "You two are safe, thank Merlin." His voice strained and shaky, his arms went slack around her and his body hit the ground with a thud "James!" She shouted in panic kneeling down next to him she felt a heart beat and he was breathing thankfully. Hearing the familiar crack of appiration she snatched James wand and clutched Harry close to her chest and pointed the wand at the stairwell prepared to protect her child and unconscious husband she heard rushed footsteps coming up the stairs. The familiar face of Sirius Black came into view his face etched in worry, Lily let herself relax her raised arm dropped down and her vision darkened "Lily, James! Hang on I've got you!" Sirius said rushing twards them, that was the last thing Lily heard before the darkness fully consumes her vision and she felt the sweet tendrils of unconsciousness wrap around her.


End file.
